1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus that stores phonebook data, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a navigation system, and a data updating method that control the relationship between updating phonebook data and updating a screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Given the fact that wireless communication between an on-board device and a mobile terminal is now possible, an occupant is now able to use a communication mode in which, in response to an operation by an occupant being received by the on-board device, the on-board device requests the mobile terminal to communicate with the outside according to the operation by the occupant. The occupant no longer needs to operate the mobile terminal, making it easier for him or her to concentrate on driving.
This wireless communication now further enables the on-board device to have a function in which it automatically transfers a phonebook in a mobile terminal from that mobile terminal. That is, when an occupant carrying a mobile terminal enters a range where communication with the on-board device is possible, the on-board device communicates with the mobile terminal and updates the phonebook on the on-board device side with the latest phonebook stored in the mobile terminal. Accordingly, when the occupant operates the on-board device, he or she is able to use the same phonebook as the phonebook that is in the mobile terminal.
However, if updating the phonebook takes time, the user may end up operating the on-board device while the phonebook is in the process of being updated. Until the update of the phonebook is complete, the on-board device will display the name and the like of a contact to the occupant using the phonebook before the update. Therefore, if the new and old phonebooks are switched upon completion of the update, the details of the operations performed thus far by the user may be initialized or operation by the user may be impeded.
For example, when the phonebook finishes being updated, the on-board device notifies the occupant by displaying “update complete” or the like, but if the on-board device switches the phone numbers and names displayed up until the end of the update to the phone numbers and names of the new phonebook as a result of the phonebook update after notifying the occupant that the update is complete, it may be annoying to the occupant.
Therefore, it is conceivable to update the phonebook when the occupant is not using the on-board device (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-067312 (JP-A-2006-067312) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-118313 (JP-A-2009-118313), for example). JP-A-2006-067312 describes a private branch exchanger that monitors the usage state of a phone, and delivers phonebook data to the phone when it is determined that the phone is not being used.
JP-A-2009-118313 describes an on-board hands-free apparatus that, when a mobile terminal receives a call while a phonebook is in the process of being updated, resumes updating the phonebook when the communication state changes to a communication state that is different from a receiving state.
However, if the phonebook is designed not to be updated while the phonebook is being used, as is the case with JP-A-2006-067312 and JP-A-2009-118313, the update of the phonebook will be delayed, which may result in problems such as the occupant not being able to select a phone number stored in the phonebook with the on-board device. Therefore, it is preferable that the phonebook be updated quickly.
Also, with regard to notification that the update is complete, if the notification itself is not made so as not to impede operation by the occupant, then there is no need to switch the displayed phone numbers around the time of the notification, but in this case, the occupant would not be able to know when the update is complete.